warriorslegendsoftroyfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors: Legends of Troy Achivments
Here are some Achivments that you can earn in Warriors: Legends of Troy: ;First Blood! (5 points): Kill a special enemy. ;"Twentieth" Blood! (10 points): Kill 20 special enemies. ;No Mercy! (10 points): Perform 20 Finishers. ;I'm Just Getting Started... (10 points): Kill 1000 enemies. ;It's over 9000!!! (25 points): What! 9000 (kills)? There's no way that can be right! Can it? ;First Action Hero (10 points): Defeat an enemy hero. ;Practice Makes Perfect (15 points): Perform 100 Perfectly-Timed Attacks on enemies. ;Now That's Just Mean... (5 points): Kill 10 fleeing enemies by throwing picked-up weapons. ;No Vacancy (25 points): Complete a chapter with enough items equipped to completely fill the largest item grid. ;I Like Choreography (25 points): Perform 3 different Finishers with each hero. ;A Lot of Blood (10 points): Kill 50 enemies while in Fury. ;A Perfect Amount of Blood (25 points): Kill 496 enemies while in Fury. ;Denied! (10 points): Perform a parry on an enemy's parry in a duel. ;I Love Items! (5 points): Buy 10 items. ;There's No Escape! (5 points): Kill a fleeing enemy by throwing a picked-up weapon. ;They See Me Rollin', They Hatin' (10 points): Perform a rolling Quick Attack on an enemy from behind. ;That Wasn't Too Hard... (50 points): Complete the game on Hard or Expert difficulty. ;I'm Really Good at Action Games. (70 points): Complete the game on Expert difficulty. ;Perfect! (10 points): Perform a 6-hit combo of Perfectly-Timed Quick Attacks on enemies. ;Without a Scratch (30 points): Complete a chapter without being damaged on Hard or Expert difficulty. ;Are You Tough Enough? (30 points): Complete a chapter without equipping any items on Hard or Expert difficulty. ;Gordie Howe Hat Trick (5 points): Complete the Arena, Rampage and Bloodlust challenges. ;Time Extension! (15 points): Maintain your Kleos for 3 minutes during a chapter. ;Bless You (15 points): Collect a Blessing. ;A Lot of Time on Your Hands (55 points): Complete all secondary objectives on any difficulty. ;Items Make Games Awesome (75 points): Buy all of the items. ;Here Comes A New Challenger (5 points): Reach Hektor in the Epic Bloodlust challenge within 10 minutes. ;Epic Success (30 points): Complete the Epic Arena, Epic Rampage and Epic Bloodlust challenges. ;Life is a Blessing (25 points): Collect all Blessings in a chapter. ;The Underdog (15 points): Win a duel after entering it with critical health. ;By the Gods! (25 points): Kill 500 Trojans in Plague on Expert difficulty. ;10-Second Knockout (10 points): Defeat an enemy hero in under 10 seconds. ;Efficient Killer (5 points): Perform a Finisher on each of the 6 special enemy types. ;Too Fast to Furious (10 points): Completely fill the maximum fury meter in under 2 minutes without using items that generate fury. Additionally, there are 16 secret achievements: ;Cry Me a River! (25 points): Escape Skamandros. ;Knock, Knock! (25 points): Open the gates of Troy for the Greek army. ;Farewell, Troy... (50 points): Complete the game on any difficulty. ;From Paris with Honor (25 points): Defeat Menelaos in a duel for the hand of Helen. ;Where Is Your God Now? (25 points): Bring down the statue of Apollo. ;I'm Too Old for This Shi...p. (25 points): Escort Agamemnon to the Greek ships. ;Miss Kleos (15 points): Achieve 350 Kleos with Penthesilea during a chapter. ;Face That Launched 1000 Ships (55 points): Unlock all of Helen's concept art. ;Stop with the Sibling Rivalry! (3 points): Do not attack Hippolyte when she comes to haunt you. ;Zombie Homicider (3 points): Perform a Finisher on an enemy zombie. ;What a Waste... (2 points): Miss all of your attacks while in fury. ;Epic Failanx (2 points): Break the shields of everyone in a phalanx without killing any of them. ;This Is a Non-Smoking Section (15 points): Get 3 enemy zombies hit simultaneously by Lyssa's ground smoke attack. ;Getting Kicked Down There... (15 points): Get 5 enemy zombies kicked by the statue of Apollo. ;7 of Clubs (15 points): Get 7 enemy soldiers killed by the Cyclops. ;Hard Target (15 points): Defeat the Griffin without getting hit by any sand pillar attacks. Category:Warriors: Legends of troy